The present disclosure addresses heart valve incompetency. For example, heart disease can cause the chambers of the heart to expand and weaken. With specific reference to the mitral valve, as the left ventricle dilates, the papillary muscles are displaced. Consequently, the annulus of the mitral heart valve dilates, excessively. In this state of dilation, valve leaflets no longer effectively close, or coapt, during systolic contraction. Consequently, regurgitation of blood occurs during ventricular contraction and cardiac output is decreased.
This condition is typically addressed by open-heart surgical implantation of an annuloplasty ring. A surgeon positions the annuloplasty ring proximate the valve annulus and sutures it in place thereby restoring the valve annulus to approximately its native circumference. The valve leaflets can then function normally again.